Timeline (Ascension)
ATTENTION! THE ASCENSION SERIES/PROJECT'' WILL BE REBOOTED, RESTRUCTURED AND MOVED HERE. CONTRIBUTORS THAT CONTRIBUTED TO '''THIS' WIKI WILL BE LISTED THERE TOO. CONTRIBUTIONS AFTER THE REBOOT ARE WELCOME! This is the official timeline of the Ascension series. Contributors are listed here. If you have contributed in any way to this series, please list yourself there. Thank you in advance. Pre-War 1691 * The Xi'Eya, an alien race of bipedal humanoids from the Epsilon Eridani system, develops their first chemical rocket, which they use to set foot on their planet's only natural satellite. * The three superpowers on Xi'Darra (ε Eri III) enter a period of cold war, which propels their world into a golden era of technological development. 1707 * Two of the remaining three superpowers declare war on each other. Even though nuclear weapons were commonplace, none were used in the resulting global conflict. 1714 * The war on Xi'Darra ends with a stalemate and ~900,000,000 casualties. * A world meeting takes place on August 7th. The planet is unified under a single global government, which results in the cessation of all hostilities. 1802 * Much of the Epsilon Eridani system is already explored. * The Xi'Eya government declares scientific advancement a priority. 1806 * A scientific breakthrough. The first artificial wormhole is created, allowing massively faster-than-light travel through hyperspace. However, the wormhole is unstable, and collapses after 1h 03m 22s after creation. 1807 * The wormhole technology is perfected. The first ship equipped with a Jump Drive (wormhole generator device) is finished. * The ship is able to generate and navigate through an artificial wormhole to the Zeta Reticuli system, where a habitable planet is confirmed. * The colonists settle on ζ Ret II, renamed G'ahar. 1809 * Jump Drives perfected, wormholes are very stable. * The Xi'Eya make contact with another species, the Vayukl (which were quite similar, but ultimately different from the Xi'Eya), in the 18 Scorpii system, which are split amongst many nations. * The Xi'Eya declare an imperialist war against the Vayuki, breaking through their defenses and capturing their home system. * A provisional Vayuki world government is formed in an adjacent system, claiming sovereignty over all Vayuki systems. 1977 * The Sol system (called Hyt'q by the Xi'Eya) is seen as a candidate for colonization, because of its habitable planet. If resisted, the Xi'Eya government decided that war is the sole solution. * The Vayuki fear that the species living on Hyt'q III (Earth/Terra) might face extinction against the Xi'Eya. They try sending warnings, but all communications all blocked by the Xi'Eya, who seek a surprise invasion. 2007 * The war between the Vayuki (and their allies, who too were decimated by the Xi'Eya) and the Xi'Eya reaches a stalemate. The Xi'Eya make final preparations for the invasion of Earth, which they expect to be easy. 2014 * A reconaissance Xi'Eya probe enters the Sol system. It enters orbit around the moon, observing both it and Earth. The U.S. government is aware of the existence of an unknown extraterrestrial probe in the vicinity of Luna, but keeps it a secret and denies any knowledge of such thing. 2016 * On October 1st, an emergency secret meeting takes in New York, between the leaders of United States, NATO, BRICS, and Australia. They debate the probe's origin and intent. * The meeting ends with the decision of mobilization in Russia and China. The U.S. and the rest of the countries are against mobilization against an unsure threat. Xi'Eya-Human War 2017 July * On July 6th, 2017, at 22:30 UTC, an unknown object is spotted to have appeared near Rhea, one of Saturn's moons. Many astronomers declare that the object is simply an asteroid. * On July 7th, 2017, at 1:17 UTC the object, which proves to be a fleet of ships, each 0.1 to 0.4 kilometers in diameter, reaches Earth's orbit. * In the next hours, the ships are stationed above many of Earth's cities, but also above the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. * Many news reports advise the people towards not interacting with the ships, since any kind of attempt at communication might appear hostile in our visitors' eyes. * The United Nations issues an emergency meeting between all of the world's governments' leaders. * The meeting decides that communication is to be attempted in a rather hostile/aggressive way, as stationing above Earth's cities cannot be but of hostile intent. * All helicopters and planes that attempt communication with the aliens are immediately destroyed. The world's governments decide to engage into war against the invaders first, however before they can do so, the ships stationed above Earth's capitals open their hatches, letting out hundreds of ground forces, which terminate almost all of the population of the respective urban areas. The POTUS (Hillary Clinton) and some other government officials manage to escape, so do the majority of Brazil, China, Russia, Romania, Germany, France and India's governments. * The remaining governments meet in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, the only major city left standing on Earth, besides Cairo. The governments leaders decide to engage the invaders head-on. * The alien ships that have not descended are still in orbit around Earth. They begin the orbital bombardment of the planet. * Earth's ground forces are easily being pushed back, the aliens having captured 72% of the planet. Rio de Janeiro is established as a de facto world capital until the invaders are repelled. August * The governments of the world are desperate and are wondering as of why Rio de Janeiro and Cairo remained intact. They decide to use the remaining nuclear arsenal against the ships in orbit. More than 12,000 nuclear warheads are fired at the ships, however the aliens are able to easily survive due to sophisticated shield technology. * John Mannor, a US pilot, is able to find a weak spot in the warships of the aliens, being the first soldier to destroy one. With this achievement, the world is able to barely and slowly push back the aliens a little bit, before the aliens reinforce and halt the human advancement. * On August 9th, 2017, at 23:44 UTC, an alien ship is seen in the vicinity of Rio de Janeiro. Before the capital can be evacuated, it is completely destroyed by a sophisticated alien super weapon, which all big alien ships seem to possess. All of the remaining world governments, except that of Romania and India (who were able to evacuate) are destroyed. With no ruling body for the armies of the world, the alien advance fastens. * Hillary Clinton, the Speaker of the House and the Vice-President are revealed to have survived the destruction of Rio de Janeiro. The Romanian and Indian government, along with the remnants of the U.S. government, meet in Cairo. A provisional global government is established with Hillary Clinton as its President. * On August 10th, 2017, at 10:09 UTC, the United Federation of Earth is proclaimed, with Cairo as its capital. All remaining military forces now listen to the world government. More ground and air forces are relocated to defend Cairo. * A message, supposedly coming from deep space, is received in Cairo. Governmental officials put pressure on the remaining scientist to decipher the message. * The Battle of Bucharest begins. * After 10 days of siege, Tianjin, the last Chinese stronghold partially still standing, falls. The Global Federation tries to send help in order to rescue any survivors, but the invaders annihilate the city with their superweapons. The death toll is stated to be around 4,300,000. * Only 4,620,000,000 people are still alive, with nearly 3,000,000,000 either deceased or missing. * The Battle of Bucharest ends in an alien victory. The alien advance continues to fasten. September * More weak points are discovered in alien warships. Alien advance halted. * President Clinton orders an invasion of the western European coast. * The invasion proves itself to be successful. Liberated territory is administered by Governor Michael Messer. * Clinton orders an attempt at liberating Washigton, D.C. What would later be known as the Golden Battle begins. * After intense battles, on September 21st, all of France, Spain, the U.K. and Morocco are free. The former nations are divided into two sectors, each administered by a provisional Governor. * Alien message partially deciphered. It reveals itself to be a warning message from the Vayuki (humanity did not know at that time the name of the race), who also affirm that help will come. October * On October 8th, the Golden Battle ends in a human victory. Washington, D.C. (or what's left of it) is liberated. The human forces push into mainland U.S. and Canada. * The European front pushed up to Ukraine. Europe is reorganized into three sectors. * Africa is 32% liberated, however human advance is halted. The invaders begin to push for Cairo. November * Clinton orders an invasion of New South Wales and Queensland to begin on the 4th of November. On the 13th of November they have pushed the invaders out of New South Wales and all of Queensland. * On November 14th, at 7:06 UTC, the Vayuki reach Earth's orbit. Hundreds of ships descend over Earth's surface, aiding the human resistance all over the world. Allying themselves with us, they begin to storm Adelaide, commencing the greatest military operation in the history of mankind, what will be known as the Assault of Dawn. * On November 22nd, the Vayuki representatives and the human government meet in Cairo. Using the far more advanced Vayuki technology, the two parties are able to understand each other, even thought if not 100% fluently. The Vayuki explain how the Xi'Eya are an imperialistic race, defeating other races and then establishing colonies or using the newly captured planet for resources. The Vayuki also explain how they're allied with more races that were defeated by the Xi'Eya and have retreated to other colonies within their respective nations (therefore forming governments in exile). The Vayuki also affirm that the humans are the only race to successfully counter-attack the invaders (besides, of course, the Vayuki), which impressed them very much, offering us an alliance and full support against the invaders. Hillary Clinton immediately accepts and signs an alliance pact with the Vayuki Protectorate. * The Assault of Dawn ''ends in a Human-Vayuki victory. The human morale is at all-time high. The federal government is planning the invasion of Perth and Japan. * The invaders reach the former border between Sudan and Egypt. Vayuki assistance helps halt the alien advance. December * The invasion of Perth ends in a Human-Vayuki victory. Australia is fully liberated. * By December 7th, all of Japan is liberated. Motivated by the success humanity has had so far, Clinton orders an invasion of mainland China. * The Vayuki succeed at liberating Argentina and Paraguay. The Vayuki-Xi'Eya Winter War begins with the Vayuki invasion of Brazil. * Beijing is liberated on December 18th. Plans to retake North America are underway. * The Vayuki advance into Brazil is halted. The Xi'Eya begin to push back the humans in mainland China * The Xi'Eya are pushed across the Urals, leaving all of Europe and the Middle East free. * The humans begin to push back again the invaders in mainland China. The Siberian War begins. 2018 January * The Vayuki reach the Amazon river in Brazil. The alien forces are crippled in mainland China. * Human advance in Siberia is halted. The alien begin to push back the humans. * Clinton orders the invasion of the Eastern American Coast. The Siberian War is turning against the Federation. February * China is fully liberated. The invasion of Mongolia begins. * Federation Indian forces meet with the Sino-Invansion forces. The Tibetan plateau is fully liberated. * Federation forces are pushed back across the Urals. The aliens begin to focus on Mongolia. * The South American continent is almost fully liberated. Alien resistance persists in Venezuela. * The aliens invade Mongolia and mainland China. * Canada is fully liberated, so is Alaska. The invasion of Mexico begins. March * The Vayuki invade Mexico from the South, while the Federation invades from the North, creating a massive choke-point. * Within six days, Mexico is fully liberated. The Americas are liberated. * The aliens reach Beijing. The second battle for the former Chinese capital begins. * The Xi'Eya push through Human-Vayuki forces in Africa, reaching a mere 30 kilometers from Cairo. * The second battle of Beijing ends in a Xi'Eya victory. Alien advance fastens in mainland China. April * With the Americas, Europe and Australia free, the Vayuki and the Federation focus on driving the Xi'Eya out from the African continent. * Vayuki forces assist the Federation in the push for Siberia. * The Xi'Eya are pushed back as far as Congo. Nearly a half of Siberia is liberated. The Xi'Eya regroup and fully invade mainland China. * On April 30th, the last battle on former Russian territory takes place. May * Siberia is fully liberated. The Siberian forces try to link up with the Sino-Indian forces. * Alien advance halted in mainland China. The aliens are pushed back to South Africa. * The Siberian and Sino-Indian forces link up, creating a barrier between the Xi'Eya forces. Human-Vayuki advance fastens. * On May 18th, the battle of Johannesburg begins. * The third battle of Beijing begin on May 20th. * The battle of Johannesburg ends in a decisive Human-Vayuki victory. The Xi'Eya are driven out of the African continent. All Human-Vayuki forces sent to mainland China * After three continuous days of battle, the siege of Beijing ends in a decisive Human-Vayuki. * The second invasion of Mongolia begins on the 24th. * The Xi'Eya retreat to Ulaanbaatar. All of Mongolia, except for its capital, is liberated. The battle of Ulaanbaatar begins. * On May 28th, 2017, the battle of Ulaanbaatar ends in a Human-Vayuki victory, finally driving the Xi'Eya out from the planet. * The war unofficially ends on May 30th, however Xi'Eya ships remain in orbit. The Vayuki prepare an attack on the Xi'Eya fleet. June * On June 1st, at 5:19 UTC, the Xi'Eya ships are seen jumping to another system, officially ending the Xi'Eya-Human war. Aftermath of the war The human race was crippled. Only about three billion people survived out of the pre-war eight billion. The provisional world government was voted into becoming a functioning permanent world government. Presidential elections are held on Earth, while cities are being rebuilt with the Vayuki's assistance. 2018 June * A world summit is held in Cairo, celebrating the victory against the Xi'Eya and thanking the Vayuki for their immense support. * The Vayuki offer their help in rebuilding Earth's major cities. The Federation warmly accepts, insisting that Paris should be rebuilt first. * With Vayuki technology, Paris is rebuilt in 4 days. Rebuilding Washington, D.C., Rio de Janeiro, Berlin, London, Ottawa, Canberra, Ankara, Istanbul, Rome, Madrid, Kiev, Bucharest, Mexico City, Perth, Adelaide, Sydney, Jakarta, New Delhi, Beijing, Shanghai, Tokyo is underway. * The human race mourns its losses, being completely crippled by the war. However, recovery is not that slow (considering the Vayuki's great assistance), and population growth rates are starting to exceed those pre-war. July * 78 of Earth's cities are completely built. Another 453 await rebuilding. * The Vayuki establish an embassy in Adelaide. The Federation wishes to establish an embassy of its own in the Vayuki Protectorate. The Vayuki accept, but affirm that rebuilding Earth is the priority. September * 308 of Earth's cities are completely rebuilt. Another 223 await rebuilding. * The capital of the UFE is moved to Paris. A presidential election is held for the presidential office. * The division of Earth into 98 sectors is complete. Antarctica, the Arctic, and Greenland become "special territories". October * All of the 531 proposed cities to be built are completed. Another 1056 smaller cities are put in queue on rebuilding. * The presidential election ends. Hillary Clinton is officially elected as President of the United Federation of Earth, with Elizabeth Warren as her Vice-President. * The Vayuki offer humanity the secrets behind FTL travel through the use of artificially created wormholes and how to stabilize them, all using dark energy. Humanity is amazed at these discoveries and warmly thank the Vayuki for the information they shared. With this kind of technology, a ship can create and stabilize a wormhole to another system of its choice, allowing nearly instantaneous travel between two systems. * United Space Exploration Agency (USEA) is founded by the UFE. A manned exploration of the Alpha Centauri system is being prepared. * Some nations/territories start wanting independence again. After being advised against it, they are given sovereignty from the UFE. December *The Vayuki tell humans about their knowledge of the galaxy, and explain how there are a lot more civilizations. They continue their explanation on how the Xi'Eya suppressed several species around the galaxy, and how they, the Vayuki, were also attacked by the Xi'Eya. Contrary to other species and just like the humans, they managed to hold off and even repel the invaders. Following their victory, they formed a loose alliance with other suppressed species. Talks for a permanent alliance between the Vayuki, the subjugated species and humanity (UFE) begin. Interbellic era 2019 January * Representatives of Xi'Eya-subjugated species, the Vayuki and the federal world government meet in Mexico City to sign the ''Traité de Fraternité ''(eng. ''Treaty of Brotherhood; esp. Tratado de Hermandad; rus. Договор Братства; rom. Tratatul de Fraternitate), forming the Alliance of Planets, a military, economic and cultural interstellar supranational union. * The Republic of New South Wales and the Republic of Western Australia seek to join the Alliance of Planets. They are denied the entry, unless they accept to re-join the UFE. * The RWA accepts, while the RNSW declines. The RNSW claims the UFE is ultimately imperialistic and wants to subjugate and rule over humanity with an iron hand. The UFE feels offended by such claims and threatens the RNSW against further insults. * More and more civilians flee from the RNSW and Russia to the UFE, as life standards within the UFE reach an all-time high, with a GPD per capita of 389,092 credits (654,569.4 2017 €). February * Final preparations are made for the manned exploration of the Alpha Centauri and Gliese 667C systems. The Jump drives seem stable enough and have passed many technical tests, however the final test of the missions themselves remains. * Two war fleets, each composed of 120 ships, are permanently relocated to Earth by the Vayuki government. Clinton formally thanks the Vayuki for their great help. * Russia, seeking security, asks for an unpopulated and ungoverned 60 km wide buffer zone between the UFE and itself. The UFE doesn't respond. * Russia threatens the UFE with war if their demand is not met. The UFE complies and establishes the buffer zone, but warns Russia that their hostile attitude won't bring them anything else. * Russia asks Cascadia to join it. Cascadia, under much pressure from the Russian government, seeks help from the world government. President Clinton and President Boone of Cascadia meet in New York, where the UFE publicly guarantees the sovereignty of Cascadia against Russia through the Treaty of New York. * Russia demands that the pact is abolished. The UFE refuses. * Russia closes its borders with the UFE, thus forbidding civilian access in and out. The UFE government is outraged. March * The Alpha Centauri exploration mission is planned for launching on March 4th, while the Beta Hydri exploration mission is planned for March 9th. * Civilian unrest in Russia, as more and more people want to flee from the country and into the UFE. * On March 2nd, New Horizons, the first human ship with a Jump Drive, departs Earth for Mars, where it will make the jump for Alpha Centauri. * On March 4th, at 8:02 UTC, New Horizons reaches Mars. The Jump Drive is being prepared to create the artificial wormhole. * At 10:17 UTC, New Horizons successfully creates the artificial wormhole and enters it, only to exit it in the Alpha Centauri system, 7 seconds later. FTL travel is officially achieved by humanity. * The exploration of the Alpha Centauri system begins. * A habitable planet is found orbiting Alpha Centauri B (Alpha Centauri Bb), which was suspected to exit even before the War. With FTL communications still in the process of being worked on, New Horizons needs to send a probe back to Earth to inform the people back home of their findings. Three scientists aboard the New Horizons will descend to the planet, in order to decide whether it should be inhabited or not. * On March 7th, Artemis departs for Mars, where it will make the jump to the Beta Hydri system. * The probe from New Horizons ''reaches Earth. A meeting between UFE and Cascadian governmental officials takes place in Bucharest. * ''New Horizons declares that Alpha Centauri Bb is 99.87% habitable and should be colonized. * United Colonization Organization (UCO) is founded by the UFE and Cascadia. Its job is to prepare, order and administer all human extrasolar colonies. The colonization of Alpha Centauri Bb is being prepared. * Artemis jumps to the Beta Hydri system. Its exploration begins. April * When colonization preparations are almost complete, scientists and other astronauts discover a wide range of caves that go down further than most caves on Earth. *UFE states that the caves must be explored before Alpha Centauri Bb is colonized. *The cave exploration begins. May *The scientists from New Horizon discover that there are civilizations underground, with huge cities, with buildings, and canals. The scientists retreat to log their discoveries. *Scientist on Earth are amazed at such discovery. An emergency UFE-Cascadian meeting takes place in Mexico City over whether attempts at communication should be considered. *Hillary Clinton is assassinated by a Russian marksman. *Outrage and civil unrest spreads across the UFE quickly, while Elizabeth Warren becomes President due to the presidential succession line. More and more people demand the publicization of the Russian assassin's identity, as well as war with Russia. *President Warren threatens the Russian government with war unless their questions are answered. *The Russian marksman and assassin of former President Hillary Clinton is revealed to be Mason Markova, a FSB agent. *Mason Markova is killed in an explosion, before being brought to trial, during civilian unrest in Paris. Further GFBI (Global Federal Bureau of Investigation) investigation reveals that the explosion was intentional. *The Russian government denies any ties with Markova. The UFE government is not convinced and sends spy on Russian territory. *The Beta Hydri system is fully surveyed. One habitable planet is declared (Beta Hydri II). Further exploration of Beta Hydri II is under way. The unmanned exploration of the Procyon system is being discussed by the USEA. *Attempts at establishing communications with the underground civilization on Alpha Centauri Bb (now renamed to Alpha Prime) begin. June *Communications are established with the Alpha Prime underground civilizations. The scientists from New Horizons learn they are more advanced than Pre-Human-Xi'Eya War Earth, but are really similar to the Roman Empire in infrastructure style and building architecture. The closest translation for the species' name is Jammor (''pl. Jammorim), which enters scientific circulation on June 4th. Official latin human-given name for the species enters circulation a day later (''Sub-Sapiens Receptui). *Both the humans and the Jammorim aid the others in deciphering the others' language. Progress fastens. *The Russian government discovers the spying team the UFE had sent. Russian Prime Minister Sergey Naryshkin publicly affirms that the UFE is a nation of lies, where nothing is true. The UFE government (mainly President Warren) responds by saying that "Russia was the one that lied and violated UFE sovereignty and policies by assassinating its leader. Who should be considered the prime lier, tell me again?". *The Kremlin declares the current situation as a state of emergency and forces mobilization. The UFE threatens the Russian government to stop mobilizing or face the consequences. July *Jammor and Human languages are fully translated, and Earth offers them the option to unify into a single government and help each other become prosperous, to which the Jammor delay their response for a governmental debate. * All Australian states, except for WA, decide they want independence, because they have been controlled by other countries since 1788, wishing to be able to fully administer themselves for once. They all hope that the UFE respects their choice to become sovereign. * A meeting takes place in Adelaide to debate the controversial independence of the formerly Australian nations. President Warren decides to grant them sovereignty, however good relations between them and the UFE continue to exist. * Moscow refuses to stop the Russian mobilization, affirming that it's against further alien threats. Paris responds by stating that no alien attack has happened whatsoever since 2018, and that this mobilization is against either the UFE or Cascadia, or both. The UFE gives the Russian government one last chance to order off the mobilization of military personnel and weaponry. *The Sunshine Bridge, the largest bridge in human history, which connects Tokyo to Los Angeles, is finished. *Beta Hydri II is fully surveyed and declared 99.99983% habitable, with a high diversity of flora and fauna. Director Linda Shawn, the leading scientist aboard Artemis, affirms that "the planet's a paradise, maybe even more beautiful than Earth. And the best part about it - here, we can avoid the mistakes we did back home.". *Colonization of Beta Hydri II is being planned by the USEA and the UCO. Interstellar Jump-capable probe that will be sent to Procyon is being constructed. August * UFE intelligence reports that the Russian Federation still possesses four nuclear missiles, having kept their existence a secret when the human counterattack against Xi'Eya forces was planned. The UFE reveals the existence of the remaining Russian nuclear arsenal to the world through a press conference. * Russian Prime Minister Naryshkin denies the UFE's claims. The UFE sends an ultimatum to the Russian government: de-mobilize and destroy the remaining nuclear capacity of Russia or face the consequences. Deadline: August 5th. * The Russian government doesn't respond to the Federation's ultimatum. The UFE declares war on the Russian Federation. * Sector 7 (which contains Belgium & Netherlands) asks for limited autonomy until the war with Russia ends. The UFE agrees. * Despite the ongoing global war, the UFE approves for Zeus, the first human colony ship, hosting 250,000 colonists, to depart for Mars, where it will make the jump to the Beta Hydri system. * The Alliance of Planets declares war on the Russian Federation. The Vayuki fleets relocated to Earth descend over Russian territory. Commander Aovar awaits permission from President Warren for the bombing of Moscow, St. Petesburg and Ekaterinburg. * The Moscow Pact declares war on the Alliance of Planets. * The Moscow Pact plans on attacking Zeus before its departure. Hearing this, the UFE allows Aovar to bomb Russian major cities. * Because of the threat, Zeus is forced to make the jump for the Beta Hydri system in Earth's orbit (the previous ships were denied to do this because wormhole technology is still in its infancy, and an unstable wormhole could collapse in a tremendous explosion). The USEA allows Zeus to commence charging the Jump Drive for the jump. * The Vayuki inform other Alliance members of the situation on Earth. They decide to send support to the UFE to deal with its impurities. * UFE advance into Russian territory is quick. The Russian Prime Minister threatens the UFE with nuclear devastation if they don't unconditionally surrender. * Zeus' Jump Drive successfully creates the wormhole, which allows the ship to jump to the Beta Hydri II system in just 10 seconds. The UFE doesn't respond to the Russian ultimatum. * Russia sends nuclear bombs to Paris, Olympia, Cairo, Beijing and Tokyo. All of them are intercepted and repelled. September * The UFE orders the Russian government to unconditionally surrender. Russia refuses. * Alliance forces reach 15 km from Moscow. The last stand of the Russian Army begins. * The siege of Moscow begins. Zeus reaches Beta Hydri II. * Moscow falls. The Russian government goes defunct. The next day, all Moscow Pact members sign the document of their unconditional capitulation. * World War III officially ends. All governments meet in Atlanta to discuss the post-war territorial changes. * Beta Hydri II is colonized and renamed to Aurora Major, while the system itself is simply renamed to Aurora, however Beta Hydri and Beta Hydri II are still used. * The USEA plans three exploration vessels to explore the Sirius system, the Epsilon Indi system and the Procyon system. * The independent countries (besides Cascadia) that are still sovereign after World War III also get technological advances with the help of the Vayuki. The Independent Colonization and Exploration Agency (ICEA) is founded by New South Wales, South Australia, Queensland and Indochina. * ICEA sends a FTL/Jump-capable probe to Barnard's star system. Barnard III is confirmed to be 94.2331% habitable. * ICEA builds Poseidon, their own Jump-capable ship. The Jump Drive takes 20 hours to charge and create the artificial wormhole, while the jumps itself takes only 7 seconds. They explore, and later colonize Barnard III (now named Terra Nova). Tensions between ICEA and USEA/UCO appear to escalate. October * Sirius Aa is estimated to be 79.772% habitable, with then-thought-to-be slightly greater temperatures than Earth. Its further exploration and colonization is being planned by the UCO. * Procyon II and Procyon IIa are found to be very mineral-rich celestial bodies. The construction of the first space mine is in its planning stages by the USEA. * So far, five star systems lie within UFE space (Sol (98.81% - shared with the independent nations), Sirius, Procyon, Aurora, Epsilon Indi), while two lie within ICEA space (Sol (1.29% - shared with UFE) and Barnard's star). * The UFE-independent territories begin to think that UFE might have imperialistic goals. As such, Indonesia asks for independence, claiming that the UFE are ignorant to the way of evolution. They also affirm that the UFE doesn't care about sovereignty and is just plain irrational. More formerly independent countries of the world listen to the speech and ask for independence as well (Norway, Sweden, Paraguay, Crimea, Ukraine, Philippines, Taiwan, Sri Lanka, Central American Fed., Turkey, Algeria, Tunisia, Pakistan, Spain, Greece, Germany and Poland). The next day, they declare independence from the Federation and ally themselves through the Treaty of Berlin. A secret document of said treaty states that in case of UFE's refusal to recognize the independence of the signatories, Operation Libertatem will be enacted, whose strategy is to capture Earth and then try to drive the UFE out of the Sol System, leaving the Federation without its capital system and planet. * The UCO develop a FTL jumpship to explore Sirius Aa called Icarus. This jumpship is the most advanced vessel in existence, as it only takes 9 hours to (re)charge and create the wormhole and 6 seconds to jump through it. It explores Sirius Aa and discovers a form of life similar to bromeliads. They are extremely big and are thought to have evolved thick leaves to shield themselves from the immense heat. Efforts are underway to attempt to cool the planet down to an acceptable temperature, which marks the first terraforming attempt in the history of mankind. The ship also discovers massive amounts of rare Earth metals, and strangely a few natural stable forms of elements from copernicium to Flerovium. * An alien race with primitive space-faring technology is discovered when a probe enters the Aurora system. Communications are being attempted. Their technology is similar to the satellites of the 1970s. * The Vayuki and the UFE sign the Treaty of Aurora Majoris, which states that Vayuki technological advancements should all be revealed to UFE scientist. * The terraforming of Sirius Aa, which is renamed to Geologica, is a success. Space mines have been established, and its resident plant life seems unaffected by the terraforming. * The UFE refuses to recognize the sovereignty of the Treaty of Berlin ''signatories. The ToB signatories rename their alliance to the ''Libertatem Axis, and give the UFE one last chance to recognize their independence or face war. * The independent nations colonize DM-49 (Gliese 832) and New South Wales claims Gliese 832c (and therefore the whole star system) as their territory. They build an upgraded Spaceship, naming it Poseidon II. They prepare for a planned jump to the farthest regions of the unexplored stellar neighborhood (Shianni-Xad'ra systems), which are about 18-20 ly away from Sol. The reason they want to flee the Sol System is because tensions between all the interstellar superpowers are seemingly rising at an alarming rate. * The Xi'Eya re-enter UFE space, attacking the Sirius Aa mining station, which is followed by a violent destrucion of the adjacent human spaceport. Despite FTL communications still not being achieved by humanity, news quickly spread through the UFE (through the use of infoprobes). Expecting an invasion sooner or later, the AoP declares war to the Xi'Eya Empire. * The news that another interstellar conflict has started brings about civil unrest and massive riots in the Aurora and Procyon system. Xi'Eya advance into Vayuki space is fast, since the latter were not prepared for a full-scale invasion. President Warren decides to focus the Federation's forces on the Human-Xi'Eya borderPlease note that, at that time, the humans only knew where the Human-Xi'Eya border was, and nothing else. The homesystem of the Xi'Eya was not known by any Alliance members, but its location was speculated. and sends a mere two fleets to the Sirius system to deal with the invaders, assuming the military power of one Xi'Eya fleet cannot be that great. An emergency meeting between Alliance leaders takes place on Aurora Major. Reticent until now, the Vayuki Chancellor finally reveals their home system and capital to be Tau Ceti, which shocks the human leaderships, considering life was speculated to exist on Tau Ceti III for quite some time. All AoP members then reveal information concerning the location of their home system, etc. * With the help of the Vayuki, the independent nations make it to Pollux. The RNT claims Thestias and the system. References Category:Scenario: Ascension Category:Outdated Articles